I could fall in love with you
by KawaiiChibiTomoyo
Summary: Eriol is about to leave for England in two days... Will "she" [a violet-eyed girl!] be able to tell him how she really feels for him???


I could fall in love with you   
By KawaiiChibiTomoyo  
  
Disclaimer: I really think this part is unnecessary! But I think I really have to write this... Okay... here goes nothing... I don't own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura! CLAMP owns them! Well... Except Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun!!! and... I don't own the song... it's Selena's!  
  
Author's Note: This story is going to go around Eriol and Tomoyo! It's going to be about Tomoyo's feelings for Eriol! It's my first fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews! ^_^  
  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
  
***I could lose my heart tonight  
***If you don't turn and walk away  
  
'He's really here! Right in front of me! But... should I say it?' You should! He's leaving in two days! The rational and calmer part of her already clouded mind shouted. 'No! He'd probably think I'm stupid! I should just let him leave.' What? You should tell him. Don't allow this to happen again. You didn't tell Sakura about how you felt about her and you never got a chance with her. Are you going to let it happen all over again? Now? With Hiiragizawa-kun?'  
  
"Are you okay Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked. Seeing the change of atmosphere between him and Tomoyo. 'Tell her, Eriol! You know you love her! You should tell her! You're leaving in two days and this will be your last chance to talk to her!'  
  
"Um... Yes. I'm fine!" she said. Plastering a fake smile on her tired face.  
  
"You know that I can see through your fake smiles, Daidouji-san! We have been close friends for almost three months." Eriol smirked. "You shouldn't use those on me!" he continued.  
  
Tomoyo's smile then faded after hearing Eriol's words. "Yes! I know that we have been good friends for... quite a long time... but we still call each other formally! It would be okay with me if you'll call me Tomoyo-chan!" she smiled when he saw Eriol's face light up.  
  
"Well... I'll call you Tomoyo-chan if you'll call me Eriol-kun!" Eriol retorted.  
  
"Then... Eriol-kun, it is!" Tomoyo chirped with a light laugh.  
  
"It's nice to hear my name from you, Tomoyo-chan." He told her quietly.  
  
  
***'Cause the way I feel I might  
***Lose control and let you stay  
  
  
'Tell him, Tomoyo! Tell him! You know that this is going to be the last time you're going to be able to talk to him!' Tomoyo's mind screamed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? You know that this is going to be the last time that I'll be with you, right?" Eriol asked her quietly.  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
  
***'Cause I could take you in my arms  
***And never let go  
  
  
'I should just tell him to go home. He's probably going to pack his things and-'   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Eriol mumbled something she wasn't able to catch.  
  
"Pardon. What did you just say, Eriol-kun?" she inquired.  
  
"Um... I wanted to give you something, Tomoyo-chan... It...isn't really that expensive..."  
  
"It doesn't have to be expensive. Something that comes from the heart is much more than any value of money," she protested.   
  
"I wanted to give this to you earlier but I was just able to finish it last night..." he said while handing her a wrapped box.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the box. He was able to think of something to give to her when he was the one who was leaving. She should have been the one who was supposed to give him something. She thought while taking the box from Eriol's graceful hands.  
  
"Can I open it, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked him quietly.  
  
"Why... Yes, of course you can!" Eriol immediately told her.  
  
  
***I could fall in love with you  
  
  
Tomoyo slowly took off the purple colored wrapper from the box. She was going to keep this wrapper for sure. It was very beautiful and elegant. Very Eriol! She was very sure that she was really going to miss him... Her best friend! She opened the box and found a purple colored teddy bear. It was perfect. Just like Eriol!   
  
"I haven't given it a name yet, Tomoyo-chan... Give it a name!" Eriol said insistently.  
  
"Well... Can I name it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him. Looking into his azure eyes. Eyes as light as the most beautiful sky on a wonderful day.  
  
  
***I could fall in love with you  
  
  
"W-Why not? If that is what you want to name it then you do as you wish." Eriol replied. Drowning in Tomoyo's purple eyes. He has never seen anyone with such beautiful shade of eyes. He can feel himself losing his control over himself. If he wouldn't look away, he might do something Tomoyo wouldn't like.  
  
"Can you still remember what you told the girls before about a teddy bear's birthday?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Y-You heard all those things?" Tomoyo inquired quietly.  
  
"Why... Yes... I heard everything." he whispered, slowly taking the teddy bear from Tomoyo's hands.  
  
  
***I can only wonder how  
***Touching would make me feel  
  
  
Tomoyo stared at Eriol's graceful hands. Wondering what would it feel like to hold such beautiful hands. To feel them wrap around hers. She wanted to know if it was as soft as how it looked like or if it was hard like how Sakura descried Syaoran's callused ones.  
  
  
***But if I take that chance right now  
***Tomorrow will you want me still  
  
  
"Um... Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Hmmm..." Eriol looked up from the teddy bear he was holding and stared at Tomoyo.  
  
"Um... I-I..." she said, unable to continue.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I-I... I really... hope you'll visit me when you are already in England..." Tomoyo continued. Saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
  
***So I should keep this to myself  
***And never let you know  
  
  
Eriol sighed in disappointment. He really thought that she was going to say what he has been longing to hear from her. "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I promise that I will. How can I not, when I know that I'm probably going to miss you very much?" He said.  
  
She gasped inwardly. This was the last thing she thought that Eriol was going to tell her. "Um... I'll try to visit you too..."  
  
  
***I could fall in love with you  
***I could fall in love with you  
  
  
"Um... Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked expectantly. Hoping against hope that he was going to say what she had been dreaming of for him to say.  
  
"I-I... I really tried my best to make this perfect Tomoyo-chan! I wanted it to be as perfect as the person whom I was going to give it to. I wanted it to be like you. I was really praying that you were going to like it!" Eriol said all in one breath.  
  
"Why... It's very beautiful, Eriol-kun. Anything you do IS beautiful." Tomoyo said breathlessly.  
  
  
***And I know it's not right so I guess I should try   
***To do what I should do  
  
  
'Tell him, Tomoyo!' "Thank you very much for the teddy bear, Eriol-kun... and for coming! U-Um... It's getting kind of late... You need to get as much rest as you can... I know that going from one place to another is very tiring..." Tomoyo said slowly. Wanting these last moments with her love to last longer.  
  
"Yes! You also need the rest, Tomoyo-chan! Spinel Sun and Nakuru might be tearing the house apart so I should go home..."  
  
"Okay! I'll walk you to the door." She said.  
  
Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo and let her pass first like a perfect gentleman. "I guess this is good-bye then, Tomoyo-chan..." he said while handing her the teddy bear.  
  
"Yes... An early good-bye... but I'll try my best to come to the airport to see you off..." she said holding the teddy bear close to her heart.  
  
  
***But I could fall in love with you  
***I could fall in love with you  
  
  
Suddenly, he moved forward and kissed her gently on her right cheek. "Good-bye then, Tomoyo." and he disappeared before Tomoyo could respond and react. Tomoyo gingerly touched the cheek Eriol just kissed, more confused than ever.  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo went back inside her house. Her mother was calling her but she was still in shock to hear her. She quietly ascended the long stairs and went into her room. Once inside, everything came crashing into her. Hitting her as if a professional boxer was punching her. She had let the only person who understood her slip through her fingers. The only reason why she was still living until this moment. 'I guess I should just wait until he visits me.' Tears silently descending her beautiful and sorrow filled eyes. She lazily went to her bed as tears continued to slide down her pale cheeks.  
  
  
***So I should keep this to myself  
***And never let you know  
  
  
This was the right thing to do... I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall in love again. Where was my brain when I needed it most. Now, I am here on my bed, crying my heart out again. 'But this time it's for Eriol and not for Sakura!' her mind screamed. I was meant to be alone... I should never have let myself fall for him... She told herself again and again, but the other half of her mind told her that she should have told him when she had a chance...   
  
  
8 months and 23 days later...  
  
  
***I could fall in love with you  
***I could fall in love with you  
  
  
It was Tomoyo's 18th birthday and she hasn't seen Eriol for a long time.  
  
"C'mon Sakura. Can you at least take this off?" Tomoyo said, referring to the hankie that covered her eyes.  
  
"Nope! Can't do that!" Sakura said, teasingly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have a surprise for you!" Sakura replied giddily.  
  
"But..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"No buts! Just keep quiet!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Be patient, Tomoyo!" Syaoran said playfully.  
  
Soon... she was left all alone in the living room in her house. Suddenly, she heard quiet footsteps. She also smelled that scent that she has been longing for, for the past month. 'It couldn't be!' her mind protested. A few seconds later she was sure that it was really him! The person who had left her for 8 months and 23 days and never visited her even once. She was sure that it was him. She never felt anything like this with anyone, not even with Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo! For not being able to visit you even once." Eriol softly said while taking the blindfold from Tomoyo's eyes.   
  
Tomoyo gasped. Tears suddenly forming in her eyes. "You promised me Eriol that you were going to visit me!" she said as the tears started to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo! I hope you'll be able to forgive me!" Eriol said. "It's just that I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time but... I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Afraid that you will reject me Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo inhaled sharply. She knew what was coming. She was going to hear those three sweet words from the person she loved most. Those words she had been longing for!  
  
"I-I love you Tomoyo!" Eriol said, waiting for her reaction. Again, losing himself in her magnificent purple eyes.  
  
She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but her throat felt dry. She was quiet for a long time. Eriol then apologized. "I'm sorry Tomoyo! I should have known that no can ever replace Sakura. I know that you still love her and - "  
  
He was suddenly cut off when Tomoyo placed her soft lips against his. They stayed that way for a long time. Hoping that it would last longer, but they both knew that they need to get air so both pulled away. Their forehead pressed against each other. "Now...does...that...change...your...mind... about...how...I...feel...for...Sakura...and...you?" she said between pants.  
  
"Well...maybe...but more of these kisses will make up my mind!" he winked at her.  
  
"That can be fixed Eriol!" she said as she slowly closed the distance between them. She didn't notice that Eriol was swaying with her as Selena sang...  
  
***  
I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go  
  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I can only wonder how  
Touching would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
And I know it's not right so I guess I should try   
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
  
(-Spanish Solo-)  
  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
***  
  
"I love you Eriol!" Tomoyo said quietly and sincerely.  
  
"And I love you Tomoyo" Eriol whispered back. Still swaying even though there was no music anymore, for the song has been in tacked in his mind, soul and heart.  
  
~The end~  
  
Author's Note: Wheh! I finished it! Thank God! I finished my first fanfic! I really hope you liked it! I have been planning on writing before but I haven't got the chance to do so. You can e-mail me at very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph or tomoyo_eriol@mataray.ph. I dedicate this song fic to all my friends and all those who have read this! Hi MidoriTenshiSakura! Hahaha! I already have a fic! Hope you'll read it soon! You too, Greenleaf_baby! Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
